Le Caffé Garden
by Ichigo Orenji
Summary: É dificil esconder segredos sobre nós quando alguém partilha dos mesmos. Naruto não tem apenas um part-time num café cheio de lolitas e Sasuke não se limita a ser o capitão da equipa de futebol. Uns chamam-lhe destino, outros laços. Eu chamo-lhe SasuNaru!
1. O sol da Manhã

_[Hello everyone!!]_

_Devido à minha enorme preguiça, ainda não mudei a introdução da minha primeira oneshort, mas queria agradecer imenso pelas reviews! ^__^ _

_Esta é minha primeira história por capítulos e para não variar muito, será sobre SasuNaru! 333 _

_Bem-vindos a Konoha High School! Ambições, lutas e luxúria, no fim apenas dois amigos ficam de pé, a promessa de um futuro cheio de sol._

*********** *************** ******************** **************** ************** **

Quando o despertador tocou, Sasuke já se tinha levantado há algum tempo. O seu corpo nu molhado deixou um leve rasto à medida que caminhava em direcção ao barulho infernal daquela velha bugiganga.

Desligou-o, abriu maquinalmente a janela do quarto e atirou-o fora, sentou-se na cama e largou um pequeno suspiro – _Malditas segundas-feiras. Maa…_

Depois de ter fechado a porta do quarto abafou uma gargalhada para si mesmo. _Já precisava de um novo despertador sem dúvida…_

Em Janeiro os dias continuavam cinzentos e frios, as nuvens bloqueavam os raios de sol, tornando mais forte o desejo de que a luz iluminasse as terras e alegrasse as gentes. Sasuke partilhava dessa opinião, "alegrar as gentes", não conseguia impedir o sentimento de solidão ao olhar em torno da mesa e encarar todos os dias as restantes três cadeiras desocupadas. O casal Uchiha já não regressava a casa desde que Sasuke se tornou mais independente, agora as longas viagens de negócios poderiam ser levadas a cabo sem ressentimentos, e o irmão, Itachi ocupado com o estágio numa grande empresa apenas usava a casa para pernoitar durante algumas horas.

Todos os dias resumiam-se aquele patético cenário, Sasuke sentado a contemplar um conjunto de cadeiras vazias brincando com a colher de açúcar na chávena de café.

Ainda faltavam cinco minutos para tocar. Konoha High School parecia mais barulhenta que nunca, fazendo-se ouvir os risos histéricos das raparigas que se encontravam perto da entrada e dos gritos longínquos que ecoavam do campo de desportos. Sasuke desacelerou quando atravessou o portão da escola na sua Honda preta, apercebendo-se que um pequeno bando de raparigas já se encontrava ao pé do seu lugar de estacionamento, como costume.

- B-Bom dia sempai! – Exclamou a mais atrevida que falou quando o barulho da mota acabou, as restantes raparigas murmuravam timidamente as mesmas palavras, esfregando as luvas para aquecer as mãos.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu automaticamente. – Vai tocar entretanto, e está tanto frio cá fora, vão apanhar uma constipação se ficarem aqui. - Sorriu ao tentar enxotá-las educadamente. Todas coraram e a mesma voltou a falar.

- Muito obrigada pela preocupação sempai! És muito gentil. Será que poderias aceitar isto? – A sua voz já tremia no final quando estendeu um saco de presente branco na sua direcção. – É de todas nós, por favor.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros e aceitou alegremente. – Eu não faço anos mas… Obrigado na mesma.

O grupo de raparigas fez uma vénia e correram dali para fora abafando risinhos. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para dentro do saco. _Cartas hã … oh! E chocolates. Estas raparigas esforçam-se demasiado, parece que tudo o que digo é tão forçado. O que é que há em mim de tão popular?_

Ao dirigir-se para a sala 201, cruzou-se com o presidente da Associação de estudantes Hyuuga Neji e fez-lhe uma vénia respeitosa à qual ele retribuiu. A maior parte da turma já se encontrava sentada a conversar quando ele entrou na sala. De repente aquele sentimento de angústia que vivia todos os dias de manhã, parecia ter-se desvanecido, como se nunca o tivesse sentido e cumprimentou alegremente alguns colegas e amigos.

- Yo Sasuke! – Sorriu um rapaz que se encontrava duas mesas ao lado da sua com finos cabelos castanhos-escuros lisos presos num elástico.

- Shikamaru! – Sasuke retribuiu-lhe o sorriso espontaneamente. – Estou impressionado, pensei que estivesses a dormir!

- Ahaha! E estive… Mas ouve, não te esqueças que hoje o pessoal vai juntar-se no Thomas & Jackie.

- Eia! Ia-me esquecer. Obrigado por me lembrares, por volta das 16h30 não é? – Perguntou ansioso ao retirar os livros e o caderno da mala e arrumar o capacete debaixo da mesa.

- Sim, não faltes! Afinal é a estreia do "Café especial", como clientes habituais temos de provar isso. – Disse Shikamaru a preparar-se também para a aula.

A conversa foi interrompida pela campainha da escola, já toda a turma se encontrava na sala e os passos do professoram eram audíveis, o velho soalho rangia mais do que nunca no Inverno.

- Bom dia turma! – Exclamou energicamente Iruka, o director de turma e professor de matemática. – Antes de prosseguirmos com os exercícios da aula anterior… – Esboçou um terno sorriso ao lançar o olhar para a porta que se abria para deixar entrar um novo aluno. – Gostaria que dessem as boas vindas ao novo aluno que acabou de ser transferido!

Um rapaz loiro esbelto caminhou alegremente até ao quadro para escrever o seu nome. Todos os olhos daquela sala seguiam os seus movimentos curiosos, fixando o rapaz quando este pousou o giz.

- Uzumaki Naruto, muito prazer! – Riu-se ao fazer o sinal de vitória com os dedos. A turma sentiu-se confortável com a chegada do novo aluno e deu-lhe as boas vindas, parecia alguém sociável. Hinata, a rapariga da mesa ao pé da porta na primeira fila, corou um pouquinho ao observar o rapaz mais de perto, os seus olhos azuis límpidos eram difíceis de passar despercebidos.

Sasuke também tinha reparado nele, alguém tão alegre sempre lhe saltava a atenção.

- Ora vejamos, muito bem! Naruto podes sentar-te ao pé do Sasuke, ele vai-te ajudar a recuperar a matéria. – Iruka encaminhou-o para o lugar.

Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, fez-se confortável e só aí é que lançou um olhar a Sasuke. Ambos contemplaram-se, mas nenhum disse uma palavra. Quando os olhos de Naruto se cruzaram com os de Sasuke ambos tiveram uma pequena reacção, muito discreta, e agiram mais naturalmente.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Se precisares de alguma coisa é só pedir! Não será difícil acompanhar a matéria… – Disse amavelmente ao começar a rabiscar as folhas do caderno.

Naruto esboçou um enorme sorriso e respondeu-lhe: Obrigado! Espero não ter que incomodar muito eh eh.

Sasuke optou por ocultar um sorriso._ Os mesmos olhos que eu, somos dois hipócritas. Tal como o sol da manhã nos dá esperança de que a noite nunca chegará, também nós sorrimos na esperança de que o sentimento de solidão não volte a assombrar-nos…_

_*************** ***************** ******************* ******************* ******_

_Então o que acharam da primeira parte D:?_

_Prometo manter esta história a rolar *__* tenho tanto plot para estes dois amigos._

_O importante é que gostem da história!!_

_Obrigada por uma futura review 3_


	2. Rivais x Amigos

_Bem-vindos ao segundo capítulo de Le Caffé Garden! _

_Não se deixem enganar pelo final, ainda há muitos capítulos para vir ehehe._

_Sasuke e Naruto começam a desenvolver um contacto, mas o início não começa da melhor maneira…_

*********** *************** ******************** **************** ************** **

Naruto, o novo aluno, não se mostrava muito interessado no decorrer das aulas, mas também não incomodava. Já se tinha passado uma semana desde que ele chegara. Limitava-se simplesmente a fazer esboços no caderno e a ouvir as explicações do problema matemático.

Na mesa ao lado, Sasuke já tinha resolvido correctamente todos os problemas (o título de melhor aluno da turma era merecido), então sem aparente razão decidiu observar o que o vizinho estava a fazer. Focou o olhar, até parecia que os seus olhos negros tinham ficado vermelhos, e reparou que Naruto estava a desenhar personagens de animes famosos. Ficou surpreendido " Wow! Não admira que não preste um pingo de atenção à aula. Este gajo, ele tem talento."

Só quando Naruto fingiu tossir é que Sasuke se recolheu envergonhado. – Desculpa. Hum… tens talento. – Disse-lhe tentando articular as palavras para que fizessem sentido.

- Eh! A sério? São apenas uns rabiscos. - Sorriu-lhe – Mas…se estás interessado em mim posso-te fazer um desconto especial. – Riu-se da brincadeira. No entanto Sasuke não achou piada quando franziu as sobrancelhas e respondeu quase furioso:

- Dobe! Eu não sou gay! E que história é essa de desconto?! És algum host ou quê?!

Naruto ofendeu-se por ver que Sasuke tinha levado as coisas a sério, levantou um bocado a voz:

- Teme! Era só uma brincadeira, o que é que estavas praí a insinuar!

- Essas brincadeiras não metem piada! – Replicou Sasuke também a falar mais alto.

- Também com essa expressão TÃO SÉRIA que tens sabes lá o que mete piada! Pareces um desesperado! – Naruto quase que berrava. Mesmo que tenha disparado tal argumento irracionalmente, ele sabia o poder dessas palavras numa pessoa como o Sasuke. E assim, como se o tempo tivesse parado, como se num segundo as coisas se movessem demasiado devagar Sasuke obteve uma reacção, também irracional.

- SABES LÁ USURATONKACHI! – E como resultado da raiva atingiu Naruto com um murro que este não previu, o rapaz de olhos azuis não teve tempo suficiente para se desviar. A bochecha rosada começou a inchar e a ganhar uma cor mais vermelha. A turma que assistia aquele espectáculo todo sem dizer uma palavra estava paralisada, chocada com a reacção de Sasuke. Um barulhinho de fundo era audível "Oh meu deus! Nunca vi o Sasuke assim!", " Ele provocou-o mesmo a sério…".

Na mente de Sasuke, a única imagem que restava era a das cadeiras vazias, da colher de café a cair no chão limpo. Só conseguiu ver a expressão arrependida de Naruto com a mão na bochecha magoada, tentou olhar em volta e viu que a atenção estava toda pousada nele, o seu coração acelerou.

-Eu… – Sem conseguir emitir mais algum som, fugiu da aula, correu para fora daquele ambiente, abandonou de novo os seus problemas. O professor Iruka tentou detê-lo, mas foi em vão.

Na sala Sakura colava as mãos ao peito ansiosa, preocupada com o seu amor secreto, Shikamaru fazia rápidas e repetidas massagens na testa ralado com a situação, Sai sorria ao ver a confusão e Kiba comentava com Chouji como era possível tal ter acontecido. Hinata estava dividida, alternando o olhar entre a porta e a expressão aborrecida de Naruto.

O murmurinho foi interrompido por um grito histérico de uma rapariga ao olhar pela janela: Vejam! Está a nevar!

-Por favor turma acalmem-se todos, Naruto vou ter que te dar uma palavrinha juntamente com o Sasuke no final da aula. Vá meninos agora vamos prosseguir, já ouve demasiadas distracções. – Suspirou o professor tentando fazer o seu trabalho, no entanto estava muito preocupado com ambos alunos.

Naruto dirigiu-se a Iruka e segredou-lhe algo a que ele apenas acenou positivamente. O rapaz de olhos azuis fez uma vénia ao professor e à turma: - Peço desculpa por tudo isto, a verdade é que tive um comportamento inaceitável, com licença. – E com isto, abandonou a sala e percorreu os corredores que mal conhecia.

Estava a nevar, os flocos de neve pareciam leves bolas de algodão ao caírem do céu, mas eram tão cruciais como os cubos de gelo quando tocavam na pele desprotegida de Sasuke. De braços abertos estendido no chão do telhado do edifício escolar, Sasuke tentava dissolver-se no clarão branco que o envolvia. Sentia a sua mente a esfriar, o seu corpo mais leve e tremido com o frio, queria que aquela fúria se fundisse com a neve e que levasse também as suas memórias de solidão.

Aquele rapaz, o que Sasuke não suportava era o facto de não conseguir esconder tão bem como ele aquela expressão. Por muito que Sasuke treinasse o sorriso, a maneira de estar, os maneirismos, o desespero acabava sempre por surgir ao de cima. Só que os outros não sabiam e Naruto teve que destruir a ilusão que Sasuke tinha criado com tanto esforço.

Uma respiração ofegante interrompeu a infusão dos pensamentos de Sasuke, ao abrir a porta brutamente, uma gadelha loira irrompeu no clarão branco dirigindo-se a ele.

- Estás uff… aqui! – Recuperou o fôlego. Ele estava corado quando se aproximou do rapaz deitado e percorreu os olhos pelo seu corpo. Sasuke, com os cabelos negros sedosos espalhados em todas as direcções do chão molhado, uma pele pálida que parecia ainda mais de porcelana pelo efeito da neve e olhos que pareciam carvão, escuros, tristes. Foram os olhos que Naruto fitou, mais uma vez aquele azul claro tentou fundir-se na escuridão, queriam acolher os do rapaz.

- Sasuke… desculpa. Eu… não queria ter dito aquilo. Simplesmente, as palavras escaparam-me. – Disse tentando desviar o olhar para a neve. Começou a tremer, estava sem dúvida muito frio para se estar na rua.

Sasuke passou a mão gelada pela bochecha mais vermelha do loiro desgadelhado e acariciou-a. Ele agarrou-lhe na mão fria e pressionou-a ainda mais na sua bochecha.

- Eu não sou assim tão forte como julgas… – Interrompeu o silêncio, fazendo os sentidos de Sasuke reagir. – Eu tive inveja de ti. Tens amigos que te apoiam, mas não te apercebes do quanto eles te podem ajudar.

Os olhos de Sasuke abriram-se mais, levantou-se do chão e a tremer ficou parado a olhar a expressão que esperava tanto observar. Os olhos azuis estavam límpidos de tristeza, tão manchados de dor, que Sasuke arrependeu-se de ter desejado ver isso.

O corpo frio de Naruto sentiu uma fonte de calor próxima, reconfortante, era o abraço de Sasuke, tão forte que fazia desaparecer o ambiente em volta.

- Desculpa, explodi. A culpa não é tua… – Murmurou com a cabeça pousada perto do ouvido tapado por cabelos loiros. A neve caía mais forte que antes cobrindo os cabelos de ambos com grossos flocos luzidios.

Depois de ter retribuído o abraço a Sasuke, o loirinho espirrou o que fez com que os dois se rissem naturalmente.

- Está muito frio cá fora talvez devêssemos ir para dentro. – Sugeriu Sasuke ao levantar-se e a oferecer-lhe uma mão de ajuda. Naruto deixou escapar um sorriso e aceitou o apoio, depois dirigiram-se para a porta de saída do telhado.

Sacudiram a neve dos seus uniformes e sentaram-se a contemplar o cenário branco que reinava no telhado. Nenhum tinha intenção de voltar para a sala de aula, era a oportunidade perfeita para poderem conversar um pouco sobre coisas que apenas os dois entendiam.

- Há alguns anos que não vejo os meus pais, por vezes recebo um telefonema nos anos, no Natal ou em ocasiões especiais. O meu irmão era tudo o que tinha para me segurar e agora já raramente o vejo. – Na expressão de Sasuke era visível um sorriso amargo desconfortável. – Às vezes pergunto-me se sou assim tão repulsivo. – Gracejou.

Naruto retribui-lhe o sorriso amargo e abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Não és, mas são coisas da vida. – Os seus olhos azuis pareciam ter visto um fantasma.

- Eu sou órfão. A minha mãe morreu ao dar-me à luz e o meu pai sempre fora a única família que tive. - Naruto pousou a cabeça nos joelhos. - Já fizeram dois anos desde que ele morreu daquela terrível doença. Não tenho tutores, apenas um velho amigo do meu pai é que tomou conta de mim, esse Ero sennin, mas este ano surgiu-lhe uma oportunidade única noutro país, encorajei-o a ir, nunca pensei que iria sentir tanto a falta dele.

Sasuke e Naruto conversaram durante horas, mas aquelas primeiras frases foram as únicas que referiram sobre os seus problemas, limitaram-se a falar sobre o que mais gostavam, sobre o grupo de amigos de Sasuke, sobre a escola em que Naruto tinha estado antes. Tinha valido a pena faltar às aulas, estar molhado e frio até aos ossos.

" E assim eles lutaram. E assim eles riram. Amigos. Antes de se aperceberem, tornaram-se inseparáveis."

*********** *************** ******************** **************** ************** **

_A minha primeira ideia deste capítulo era um bocadinho diferente, mas a história molda-se a si mesma =)_

_Aconselho a ouvir "How to save a life"- The fray ao ler a fic, ajudou-me a escrever algumas partes ^__^ Por isso agradeço._

_E muito muito obrigada pelas reviews do último capitulo! Graças a elas foi possível escrever tudo com mais motivação*_

_See ya soon*** _

_P.S – 1. Host é alguém que sai em encontros amorosos por dinheiro (não implica prostituição)._

_2. A última frase do capítulo foi traduzida da primeira página do capítulo 411 do manga de Naruto " And so they fought. __And so they laugh. Friends. Before they knew it, they were inseparable."_


	3. Algures, perto de ti

_Mina-san! Peço desculpa por este atraso tão longo… mas finalmente, tenho algum tempo livre! (damn you school/exames…)_

_Obrigada por continuarem a ler "Le Caffé Garden"! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. _

*********** *************** ******************** **************** ************** **

Eram seis e meia da manhã, mas nenhum despertador soou no quarto sombrio de Sasuke. A cama já estava feita e a única luz acesa era a da casa de banho privada, onde ele finalizava a sua higiene diária. Depois de morder apressadamente um waffle embalado, Sasuke de malote às costas apressou-se a fechar o casarão e a saltar para cima da mota.

As ruas da moradia estavam desertas àquela hora da manhã e o único barulho que se ouvia provinha do motor da Honda negra. Sasuke nem teve tempo de respirar o ar leve matinal, dirigia-se em velocidade para Konoha High School não querendo chegar atrasado ao treino de futebol.

- Capitão! Despacha-te a equipar-te, cinco minutos para entrarmos em campo! – Disse euforicamente, do lado de fora do balneário masculino, Rock Lee, um dos companheiros de equipa.

- Sim, Lee… Vai andando que já vos apanho. – Respondeu-lhe Sasuke entre os dentes consciente do seu atraso. – Atchim!... Que raios! Não posso ficar constipado numa altura destas. – Esfregou o nariz ao mesmo tempo que franzia as sobrancelhas. A sua testa estava mais quente que o habitual e as suas maçãs de rosto estavam tão vermelhinhas que pareciam veludo. Nada disto poderia estar relacionado com o facto de ter ficado horas no frio a conversar com uma certa pessoa.

O treinador Gai parecia não querer poupá-los nos treinos e ordenou à equipa que corresse durante 30 minutos à volta do campo. Embora não estivesse tanto frio como no dia anterior, a temperatura baixa gelava a superfície da pele enquanto os jogadores cortavam o ar e movimentavam os braços com esperança de aquecer. A equipa estava motivada, compenetrada na vitória, o jogo do ano aproximava-se contra a escola que vencera o campeonato do ano passado, Suna High School. O capitão de equipa da escola Suna, Gaara, era um dos jogadores mais talentosos e prodigiosos da região, uma estrela do futebol em ascensão. Porém trabalho de equipa era uma palavra que não constava no seu dicionário. Se fosse possível jogar futebol utilizando apenas um homem, Gaara seria o exemplo perfeito. Desinteresse pelos companheiros de equipa e descontentamento com o facto de serem jogadores menos talentosos que ele, fazia com que Gaara encarasse a equipa quase como se fosse um "empecilho", impedindo-o de atingir a vitória imediata.

Sasuke estava consciente disso e mesmo não sendo tão talentoso como Gaara, vitória era algo que tinha de ser atingindo se todos os jogadores da sua equipa contribuíssem para isso. Konoha High School todos os anos ficava classificada em segundo lugar, mas este ano, as coisas iriam ser diferentes. Este ano, Sasuke era o capitão e não ia permitir que a equipa de Suna jogasse sujo. Infelizmente para além de um capitão egocêntrico, o resto da equipa não conhecia a palavra "Fair Play".

Da turma de Sasuke, Kiba e Shikamaru também jogavam como titulares servindo de grande apoio ao capitão. A equipa de futebol este ano estava mais forte que a do ano passado, então o treinador Gai não queria deixar escapar entre os dedos a tão merecida vitória que Konoha merecia.

- Hey! Estou desmarcado! Agora! Agora! - Gritava Shikamaru perto da baliza adversária.

- É tua! Marca, vai! VAI!

-GOLOOOO !!!!

Quando o treino já estava a quinze minutos do fim, do lado fora do campo de futebol, num bloco próximo, passou um rapaz calmamente de mochila pendurada apenas no ombro direito. Ninguém no campo reparara nele, mas o rapaz reparou num jogador que ostentava uma fita de capitão e que acabava de marcar um golo espectacular. Dirigiu-se então ao campo para ver o jogo mais de perto.

De cabelo loiro desgadelhado e cachecol preto ao pescoço, Naruto sentou-se num banco próximo que fez chamar a atenção da pessoa desejada. Mesmo envolvido no jogo, Sasuke notou a presença do amigo que observava a sua performance. As suas faces vermelhas deixavam muito a desejar, seria pelo esforço que fizera durante o jogo, pela temperatura do corpo que continuava a subir ou pela presença daquela pessoa que decidira observá-lo? Independentemente da opção, Sasuke começava-se a sentir demasiado leve, com a sensação que se caísse no chão não voltaria a levantar-se tão depressa.

O apito soou e o treino foi dado como terminado. Todos os jogadores se dirigiram ao balneário à excepção de Sasuke que foi ter com rapaz loiro.

- Ne Ne Sasuke! Não me tinhas dito que eras tão bom jogador de futebol. – Naruto sorriu com todos os dentes que tinha na boca.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Obrigada, mas ainda me falta um longo caminho a percorrer. Hoje o treino foi bom porque toda a gente está motivada. Tiveste sorte em apanhar um treino com a equipa em alt…ATCHIM! – Sasuke espirrou novamente, começando a ficar irritado. – Argh! Não tenho parado de espirrar a manhã toda.

Naruto deu uma gargalhada suave e cruzou os seus olhos azuis líquidos com os de Sasuke.

- Devias ir à enfermaria para ver se não tens febre. Ontem à noite antes de adormecer tinha a temperatura um bocado elevada. Mas hoje de manhã acordei como se nem tivesse passado nada! – Sorriu tolamente mostrando-se despreocupado.

-Ah! Isto não é nada. Raramente fico doente…ATCHIM! (raios partam a porcaria dos espirros). Vou andando para o balneário, encontramo-nos na sala. – Despediu-se de Naruto e foi a correr até ao balneário quentinho inundado de vapor de água.

Quando as gotas de água quente começaram a escorrer na sua pele pálida, Sasuke sentiu-se mais relaxado, mas mais quente. Apressou-se a vestir-se para não chegar atrasado às aulas, que começavam às oito e meia em ponto. Passou apressado no corredor principal e subiu as escadas de par a par querendo evitar encontrar-se com alguma fã sua. A porta da sala 201 estava aberta e do lado de fora já se ouviam as conversas dos alunos que lá se encontravam dentro.

Sorriu ao ver que Shikamaru e Kiba já se tinham despachado e dirigiu-se para a mesa onde eles estavam reunidos juntamente com Chouji, Sai e Naruto.

- Capitão, bom jogo hoje! – Felicitou Kiba. Os rapazes falavam animadamente sobre o jogo que se aproximava até que Chouji se lembrou.

- Pessoal! Tenho o novo jogo do PES para a Playstation 3…E se o fossemos experimentar hoje à tarde em minha casa? Estão todos convidados.

- Chouji és o maior! Talvez devêssemos levar alguma coisa para tua casa, tipo petiscos? – Disse Shikamaru empolgado com a ideia.

- Boa ideia! Eu posso levar bebidas. – Disse Sasuke de seguida.

- Eu levo ramen! Ahaha – Riu-se Naruto.

- E eu levo revistas da Playboy. – Sorriu sorrateiramente Sai. Os outros olharam para ele com um brilhozinho nos olhos. Mas o grupo de rapazes adolescentes teve de se separar e voltar para os seus lugares mal a campainha tocou e Kurenai sensei, professora de Inglês deu inicio à aula.

_-Good Morning everyone! Today we'll start the lesson from page 54. Oh that's right, Sasuke and Naruto… the headmaster wants to see you both, please proceed to her office. _

Sasuke levantou-se e olhou Naruto de soslaio, que parecia um pouco confuso.

- Psst! Usuratonkachi… – Sasuke sussurrou baixinho – Ela disse que temos de ir ver a directora da escola. Na cara de Naruto era possível ver uma expressão de iluminação divina.

-Obrigado Sasuke. – Agradeceu seguindo-o pelos corredores.

-Tu não percebes muito de Inglês pois não? – Perguntou-lhe Sasuke ao massajar a testa lentamente.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Inglês não é o meu forte… "I not understendar nada… "

Não conseguindo abafar uma gargalhada Sasuke riu-se daquela tentativa falhada de Naruto para falar inglês. O loirinho riu-se também, ele sabia que nem valia a pena esforçar-se muito. O escritório da directora já se encontrava à frente de ambos, era possível ler numa plaquinha dourada presa na parede mesmo ao pé da porta " Directora Tsunade".

Os dois engoliram em seco e Sasuke bateu à porta. O som dos batimentos tornou-se tão incomodativo dentro da sua cabeça, que parecia latejar, até explodir.

-Entrem por favor! – Uma voz roca feminina ecoou.

Os rapazes entraram e encararam a directora com um leve sorriso nervoso nos lábios. Ela retribui-lhes com um grande sorriso e adereçou-lhes:

- Parece-me que as coisas entre vocês os dois já estão resolvidas.

-Sim Directora! Acabamos por conversar e depois pedimos desculpa à turma e ao professor Iruka. – Respondeu Sasuke tranquilamente, tal como um aluno exemplar. Naruto sorria e abanava a cabeça como sinal de concordância.

-Ainda bem. – A Directora parecia bastante tranquila e aliviada.

Os dois trocaram olhares e a mesma linha de pensamento surgiu nas suas mentes: "o que? Só isto? Não vai haver castigo?".

-No entanto. – Retomou Tsunade e um suor frio correu no rosto dos dois. – Só tornaram o vosso castigo mais leve. Durante duas semanas vão estar encarregues de limpar a sala 201 assumindo todas as tarefas.

-Sim Directora Tsunade! Estamos mesmo muito arrependidos pelo sucedido. Obrigada pela sua consideração. – Responderam em uníssono.

Quando abandonaram o gabinete da directora, Naruto praguejava incompreensivelmente, Sasuke procurou a parede mais próxima para se encostar. Aquela sensação atacava-o outra vez, o mundo ia fugir-lhe dos pés, a rotina parecia processar a imagem com erros mostrando tudo em espiral. Sentia-se quente demais, cansado demais…

-Oi Sasuke?! Tu estás bem? – Naruto apercebeu-se, quis tentar perceber o que o rapaz de cabelos negros que lhe tapavam a cara estava a sentir. Não consegui ver-lhe a expressão. – Sasuke!

Reagindo ao grito de Naruto, Sasuke levantou a cabeça para o encarar. A sua pele do rosto estava demasiado vermelha e em vez de olhos parecia apresentar duas linhas irregulares com pestanas. Naruto pousou a mão direita na testa ardente de Sasuke.

- _Teme_! Com que então não era nada...Porque é que não foste à enfermaria como te disse?

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso torcido.

- As coisas que me obrigas a fazer… – O loiro suspirou e serviu de apoio a Sasuke que sem dizer uma palavra aceitou a ajuda até à enfermaria. – Primeiro rapei um frio ontem e agora tenho de te arrastar até à enfermaria para que trates de ti. Egoísta…

As palavras que Naruto dizia pareciam ser a única coisa que ele ouvia, e mesmo assim ignorava-as. Fechou os olhos levemente deixando-se levar pelo rodopio que a sua mente parecia levar. Ouviu uma voz feminina a conversar com a de Naruto e sentiu o seu corpo a descolar-se do dele e a ser colocado numa superfície macia e suave. Abriu um olho sorrateiramente mas tudo o que via à sua volta era um branco luminoso. Parecia brilhar, tal como os flocos de neve do dia anterior, que enterravam dois corpos quentes abraçados. Sasuke procurou por essa sensação, um outro tipo de calor, mesmo que significasse uma pequena dor no fim. Esticou o braço vagarosamente e encontrou o que procurava.

De olhos fechados, sem ouvir nada, rodeado de um mundo branco de pureza e silêncio, Sasuke sentiu o calor de uma outra mão e fez força para não a perder. Perdeu-se num mundo diferente.

Naruto acariciou a mão de Sasuke observando-o cautelosamente a adormecer.

Mais um bocado da história é revelado! A acção agora vai centrar-se mais na vida do Sasuke, para depois se basear na vida de Naruto. Peço desculpa novamente pelo atraso . ~

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! É um pouco mais longo, mais ainda há mais para vir3

Obrigada pelo apoio!!


	4. Assimetria

**Finalmente um novo capítulo… Eu não tenho estado a dormir eu juro! Mas estive fora e ocupada com demasiadas coisas, já para não falar que estive a trabalhar no plot da acção fufufu. **

**Não há melhor maneira do que me redimir com este super update de "Le caffe garden"! Estejam atentos pois novas revelações aproximam-se.**

….

Uma cadeira de madeira chiava, aquele barulho enervante do soalho tornou-se insuportável para Sasuke.

-Pára! – Resmungou. No entanto, em vez de parar, o som aumentou gradualmente atingindo um barulho ensurdecedor. Sasuke levou as mãos à cabeça apertando-a com tanta força para ter a certeza que não desaparecia.

O barulho parou e a cadeira desapareceu. De repente o ambiente tornou-se gélido, as gotículas de água condensavam-se no ar frio e Sasuke sentiu o calor fugir-lhe do corpo.

-Tenho tanto frio…. Flocos de neve descenderam do céu criando um manto branco em volta do seu corpo nu, pálido, gelado. Sasuke não fechava os olhos com medo de adormecer, mas tudo o que via em seu redor era a brancura gelada que o trespassava como lâminas de diamante. Só quando focou a visão, é que finalmente avistou algo no meio do vazio. Ao longe, num sítio em que o branco se fundia com um laranja avermelhado, onde uma brisa quente parecia soprar, outro corpo nu flutuava.

-Tu… Sasuke estendeu a sua mão arroxeada e trémula do frio em direcção aquela luz, aquele rapaz cujos olhos azuis eram a única coisa no seu corpo que emanava frieza.

O rapaz pareceu ter ouvido o seu chamamento e aproximou-se. Cada passo que dava derretia a neve do seu caminho, deixando pegadas desfocadas. Sasuke respirou aceleradamente, os cabelos loiros do rapaz à sua frente queimavam como raios de sol e cegavam-lhe os olhos negros. A neve que o queimava passara a ser a luz que o rodeava, até que o ambiente deixou de fazer pressão sobre o seu corpo.

Não abriu os olhos, não respirou, não sorriu, mas sentiu algo a envolver-lhe a mão. Seria quente?

Sasuke levantou-se num salto brusco e acordou Naruto que dormitava na cadeira ao lado. Limpou rapidamente algumas gotas de suor que lhe escorriam pela face morna e fitou a paisagem alaranjada que se via pela janela da enfermaria.

-Q-Quanto tempo estive aqui? – Perguntou confuso.

- Praticamente o dia todo. – Naruto respondeu-lhe bocejando.

- Então faltei o dia todo! E tu? Não me digas que faltaste também! – Sasuke parecia baralhado.

- Ahaha! Não faltei porque a enfermeira Shizune expulsou-me da enfermaria. – Naruto sorriu-lhe alegremente enquanto lhe pousou uma mão na testa. – Acho que finalmente tens a temperatura regularizada. – Sasuke ainda se demonstrava confuso. – Fiquei muito preocupado teme! A tua febre estava tão alta que parecias delirar.

A expressão de Sasuke tornou-se mais lúcida.

_Um sonho… apenas isso. Aquela mão quente, era um sonho…baka sasuke._

Pensou ao acariciar a sua mão. – O sol já se está a por. E se fossemos para casa?

Naruto acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Os dois dirigiram-se ao lugar onde a Honda preta estava estacionada. Naruto estava extremamente conversador ou então era apenas uma ilusão criada pela mente de Sasuke que acenava com a cabeça sorridente a tudo que o loiro dizia.

- Oh! - De repente Sasuke lembrou-se. – Desculpa Naruto. Calculo que não tenhas ido a casa do Chouji com o resto do pessoal… – Disse coçando a nuca.

- Não faz mal! Eles optaram por adiar para outra tarde. Todos ficaram muito preocupados contigo, quando eu lhes disse que estavas a delirar.

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada descontraída. – Eu também ficaria se me dissessem algo do género…

Naruto rolou os olhos esboçando um sorriso de criança.

- Mas foi verdade! Aposto que tens 39484756 chamadas no atendedor.

Sasuke riu-se novamente. – Talvez. Mas amanhã é Sábado, tenho tempo para ouvir isso tudo. Hey… Queres boleia para casa? Tenho um capacete a mais.

A expressão de Naruto iluminou-se, os seus olhos azuis que pareciam laranja fizeram o coração de Sasuke palpitar.

- ÃÃ…. – Por alguma razão não conseguiu desviar o seu olhar de Naruto, seria por ser tão parecido com o rapaz da sua alucinação. – Toma! - Sasuke entregou-lhe o capacete e subiu para a mota.

- Yay! Obrigado! Já agora digo-te onde moro porque durante o percurso vai ser difícil. – Respondeu entusiasticamente Naruto. Ambos de capacete posto, combinaram então a viagem.

- Tu vives apenas a dois quarteirões de mim! – Sasuke estava surpreendido. A zona em que Naruto morava era um bairro de classe média considerado bastante tranquilo devido às suas características de local dormitório.

- Coincidência! – Naruto saltou para a mota e agarrou-se à parte detrás do assento.

O ruído da mota impedia-os de falar e para a sorte de Sasuke, impedia que Naruto ouvisse o bater forte do seu coração que parecia pular para fora do peito. Sasuke engoliu em seco ao tentar esquecer essas estranhas reacções que o seu corpo lhe transmitia, era necessário estar atento à estrada e não podia dar-se ao luxo de ter algum acidente. Não tardou chegarem a casa de Naruto, depois de ter dado uma volta no largo do condomínio, Sasuke estacionou a mota em frente do prédio branco. O loiro retirou o capacete e saiu da mota com um sorriso atrevido arrumando o capacete debaixo do lugar do passageiro.

- Quando chegares a casa devias descansar um bocado, só para ter a certeza de que ficas mesmo bem. - Recomendou Naruto dirigindo-se para a entrada.

-Obrigado. Sinto-me bem acho que não vai ser necessário… Hum…- Sasuke ainda estava de capacete posto o que foi bom para esconder as suas faces rosadas, ele estava a ganhar coragem para a pergunta que se seguia. – Como amanhã é fim-de-semana, queres combinar alguma coisa? – A voz de Sasuke parecia inalterada, uma voz segura e profunda, que pena que ele não estivesse tão seguro como a sua voz. Naruto parecia ter mudado de expressão, um sorriso amargo escapou-se-lhe dos lábios – Desculpa, mas tenho muito que fazer durante o fim-de-semana, fica para outra altura ok?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, é claro que ele não conhecia a vida privada de Naruto mas durante o fim-de-semana a maior parte dos estudantes não tinham grandes planos, talvez ele estivesse a exagerar por se ter apercebido que levara uma tampa.

- Ah….Claro. – Respondeu-lhe um pouco desanimado, mas também decidiu que não iria insistir no assunto. - Bom fim-de-semana Naruto. – Despediu-se.

- Bom fim-de-semana Sasuke… – Despediu-se Naruto, seguindo com os olhos o caminho da Honda preta a afastar-se dali. A sua expressão estava muito séria, tinha perdido o seu sorriso matreiro enquanto se dirigia para o apartamento.

***

Depois de comer uma taça de chocapic inteira com leite morno Sasuke decidiu repetir. A televisão estava ligada num canal qualquer, como era Sábado de manhã a única coisa que passava eram programas infantis e desenhos animados, o que fez com que ele não prestasse muito ao que estava a dar. Pousou a nova taça na mesa e comeu uma colherada desajeitadamente, ainda não estava completamente desperto sentindo as olheiras negras bem assentes por baixo dos seus olhos. Olhou para a televisão e soltou um riso abafado. _"Wow, eu estou mesmo a ver as pistas da Blue. Oh, idiota! A pista está no aquário."_ Pensou envolvendo-se involuntariamente, era engraçado como a televisão era a sua única companhia em casa. Quando acabou arrumou a taça na máquina de lavar a loiça e foi-se esticar no sofá da sala. _"O Naruto não se enganou ontem quando disse que tinha chamadas no atendedor…" _Pensou para si abanando o pé direito levemente. Algo não estava certo, Sasuke tinha ficado demasiado curioso com a expressão séria e distante estampada no rosto de Naruto na tarde anterior. Não era da sua conta, mas havia um _feeling _qualquer de que algo o estava a transtornar, um segredo escuro.

Suspirou três vezes e desistiu de conspirar para ir jogar Play station, tinha que aproveitar a manhã e deixaria os trabalhos de casa para a parte da tarde.

…….(Naruto)……

O fim-de-semana chegou e Naruto colocou mãos ao trabalho, literalmente. Acordou cedo como de costume e tomou um banho prolongado, precisava de se encontrar na sua melhor forma para se apresentar no seu local de trabalho.

Olhou para o espelho enquanto passava levemente as suas mãos untadas de creme por cima do que aparentavam ser cicatrizes, encolheu-se quando tocou numa que ainda estava fresca. Abriu o armário e retirou um fato peculiar ao qual estava reservado um compartimento inteiro juntamente com fatos do mesmo estilo.

"Hum…Hoje tenho que ir a mordomo." Disse com um suspiro retirando de uma película uma camisa branca trabalhada com rendas nas mangas e botões negros desde o colarinho até à cintura. Depois de colocar sobre si a jaqueta preta e de ajeitar as suas calças de vinco, calçou uns sapatos com um leve salto a condizer com o resto do vestuário e atou o seu cabelo loiro com um laço negro. Antes de se afastar do espelho ainda prendeu algumas madeixas de cabelo com dois ganchos vermelhos.

Ao sair de casa suspirou. _"Bem trabalho é trabalho… E de qualquer maneira é o único sítio em que me aceitam com as minhas condições."_ Reflectiu assegurando-se a si próprio.

Partiu no metro das 7:00 da manhã, para apanhar a linha Yamanote, o local para onde ele se dirigia assim vestido permitia-o passar quase despercebido.

"Estação de Harajuko" ecoou a voz feminina mecânica do metro alertando os sentidos meio adormecidos de Naruto, tinha chegado ao seu destino. Como era natural a um sábado de manhã existia uma menor afluência de pessoas na estação que permitiu a Naruto despachar-se sem contratempos. O relógio afixado na parede marcava as 7:15, ainda havia tempo.

Para alguém que não conhece Harajuko no distrito Shibuya, Tokyo mal abandona-se a estação para percorrer as ruas deparar-se-ia com um cenário surpreendente e diferente. A sensação de estar em Harajuko seria a mesma de Alice quando se deparou com o País das Maravilhas. As ruas eram dominadas por jovens de estilos alternativos, lolitas, visual keis, decoras, cosplayers. Talvez a utilização simples desses conceitos não fosse a mais apropriada para descrever a complexidade daqueles jovens.

Naruto já se tinha habituado, no final do primeiro mês deixou de praguejar e depois ignorava simplesmente, por fim acabou por se envolver e a achar mais piada a alguns fatos.

Há alguns metros da estação, um bonito e delicado jardim estendia-se ao longo da avenida pintando-a de cores como o verde vivo, vermelhos escuros e brancos resplandecentes. De todas as plantas que enfeitavam o jardim cobrindo-o com as suas coroas de cor atraente, as rosas eram as que mais se distinguiam. E foi perto do lugar onde várias coroas de rosas vermelhas opacas e brancas formavam um coração enfeitado com pequenos arbustos que Naruto parou em frente de um edifício preto. Apresentava uma fachada moderna, com um design com influências futuristas, por cima da porta de madeira verde escura que ele empurrou estava uma placa de madeira negra trabalhada com espirais nos acabamentos onde se podia ler em letra _Palace script mt dourada_ "Le Caffé Garden".

No interior iluminado pelos raios solares que trespassavam as enormes vitrinas laterais estendia-se um chão de mosaicos pretos e brancos que contrastavam com a mobília vermelha escura e preta e cor-de-rosa. Há medida que se avançava naquele salão era visível uma porta de madeira também trabalhada com uma placa assente no chão, escrita com o mesmo tipo de letra da placa da entrada que dizia "Jardim do Chapeleiro". Era certamente uma referência ao anexo que o café tinha, onde nos dias mais quentes e solarengos, os clientes desfrutavam do seu café ao ar livre rodeados por um jardim de rosas.

O horário de abertura do café era às 7:30 e no momento em que Naruto olhou para o relógio de cuco eram 7:24. Uma jovem dos seus vinte e poucos anos dirigiu-se a Naruto bastante sorridente cumprimentando-o com um beijo rápido na bochecha. O vestuário que ostentava transmitia a sensação de que ela era bem remunerada, destacando-se acessórios da Vivienne Westwood e um fato da "Metamorphose temps de fille".

-Shinzo nii-chan! Kakkoi!! Ficas tão bem de mordomo,nya!- Quase que miou ao apreciar o fato de Naruto, este suspirou.

- Todos os fim-de-semana é um diferente não é? Eu gostei mais do da semana passada… – admitiu coçando a parte detrás do pescoço. – Ah! Chimimi, próximo fim-de-semana é a "Costume à la Garden Party" não é verdade, creio que vais precisar de mim durante a semana também. – Acrescentou.

Chimimi suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. - Eu sei que não te dá muito jeito Shin mas vou precisar de toda a ajuda possível mesmo daqueles idiotas ali. – Disse apontando o dedo a um grupo de três pessoas, um rapaz e duas raparigas também vestidos com fatos idênticos. Eram os restantes empregados do café, Kuro o rapaz de cabelos negros compridos e ar extremamente pálido, Wendy uma sweet lolita loira oxigenada de caracóis e Antoinette uma lolita de cabelos rosa lisos e compridos.

Certamente neste café o perfil pessoal dos empregados e do patrão é confidencial recorrendo ao uso obrigatório de alcunhas.

….

**Certamente foi um capítulo bem mais longo Queria agradecer muito a vossa paciência o grande apoio que me têm dado! Ajuda bastante na inspiração. Muito obrigada! Vou tentar escrever o próximo o mais rápido possível. Chuu~ **


End file.
